


When Making a Deal

by VesselOfLucifer (FayTheGay)



Series: All Is Fair [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dark Sam Winchester, F/M, Human Lucifer (Supernatural), M/M, Making Out, Marijuana, Mark of Cain, Mean Sam Winchester, Past Rape/Non-con, Sam Winchester Bears the Mark of Cain, Stoner Lucifer, Teasing, Unrequited Lust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-13 22:49:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14757773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FayTheGay/pseuds/VesselOfLucifer
Summary: Lucifer once made an offer, Sam decides to take him up on it.





	When Making a Deal

**Author's Note:**

> Did a Michean one-shot for this story, since I did some subtle hinting at unrequited Samifer I decided screw it. Here’s some unrequited Samifer with a bit of a better outcome than the Michean one.  
> For those that haven’t read the core story. Sastiel is past-canon in this one-shot, Cas is dead though. Lucifer is human and in a female body and Sam has the Mark.  
> This one is a bit dark and references an incident in AIFLAW where Casifer slept with Sam without Sam knowing who he was.

“Did you ever mean it?” Sam leaned back against the hood of the Impala on Lucifer’s left side and Lucifer watched him from the corner of his eye, pressed his lips together and ignored him as he took a puff of smoke, held it. Release.

“Mean what?” He asked, playing stupid yet knowing full well what the once-Hunter meant. It was a topic he hadn’t addressed since he’d actively tried to draw Sam into consent. What probably felt like a lifetime for the Hunter barely registered in his long life. Yet, it was there. The knowledge of what he had searched for wasn’t something he could forget. Something that he _would_ forget.

Rejection burned through him, bit and gnawed on him like a leech.

“You know what.” Licking his lips, he leaned back because frankly, this was a conversation he had never wanted to have. Gabriel was nowhere to be seen. After the bar incident, Lucifer hadn’t expected him to stick around. Sam was so damned _volatile_.

In other circumstances, he knew he would have been proud of the Hunter. Now? Well, he didn’t have any intentions on getting on his bad side.

“What? Now that I’m a woman, you’re interested? I didn’t think you were so shallow, Sammy. If I had, I’d have found a pretty woman to get that yes.”

“That isn’t what I meant.” Sam scowled, glaring over at him and he smiled cheekily in response. It was a cheap way to avoid the question and he knew it. But again. This was a conversation he never would’ve been willing to have if he wasn’t cornered, if they weren’t biding their time before diving into The Cage where he knew he would be at the brunt of Sam’s anger. “Did you mean it?”

“Yes.” What was the point in denying it? Not when the answer meant nothing anyways. It was never about love or romance, it had always been about lust. Wanting what was his in any way that he could achieve it. “It was genuine, serious. I told you, Sam.”

“That surprises me.” Sam admitted and he scoffed, took another drag.

“It shouldn’t. I’m the vain one, Sammy.” When he offered the joint he was genuinely surprised at Sam taking it. “And you, well it’s not a surprise you were my True Vessel.”

“But I’m human.” Sam reminded him unnecessarily. Lucifer _knew_ what Sam was. It wasn’t like it was a secret, but it was different. Sam wasn’t just some human. Sam was _his_ Vessel. Even if it mattered, even if the reasons were solid, did it matter in the end? It hadn’t meant anything then, and it didn’t matter now.

“Not now.” It was a safe outlet, a simple enough way to avoid the question without explaining the complexities behind his hatred for humanity and his lusting for Sam. “And though I loathe to admit it, I’m human. Funny how that works, hm?”

“And what about now?” Sam ignored the acknowledgements of the change of species, expression and words neutral.

“What about now?” There was a strange sensation in his stomach, one he couldn’t quite place and wasn’t really sure he _wanted_ to place. This conversation… well, he had expected it someday, but never in this context, never under these circumstances.

“You once told me that you would give me anything. Love -which we both know is crap-, power, immortality, _sex_.” Swallowing, Lucifer kept his gaze firmly planted on the sky above them, orange and pink peaking through as the sun began to set. “Anything I wanted, for a single word.”

“And? The world was ending. I might’ve meant it then, but I was just buying my time.” _Damn_. After the words fell from his lips he knew he’d be called on his crap. It had to be the pot. _Screw it_. He snatched the abandoned butt of the blunt from the Hunter’s hand and took the last drag off of it before dropping it to the ground.

“I thought you would never lie to me.”

“Different times.” It didn’t matter anymore. Honesty was a thing of the past. “Just like the offer.”

“Really?” The sight of Sam eyeing him from his peripheral left him with a wave of dread in his gut. The Mark was radiating an almost heat between them and Lucifer could see the dim orange glow coming from it. Sam was wearing one of his typical flannels, sleeves rolled up to his elbows.

“Really.” Because it had always been about consent. The way The Mark was treating Sam’s personality was warping him. Lucifer knew better. “If The Mark wasn’t marring your judgement we wouldn’t be having this conversation, Sam. You would be grieving your lover and I would be doing only Dad knows what because you wouldn’t have killed a man in cold blood.”

“Or I would.” Sam suggested, tone quiet and unreadable. Lucifer shut his eyes and he took a breath through his nose, trying to clear his head a bit with the fresh air. Suddenly the pot didn’t seem like such a good idea, much less sharing it with Sam. “I begged you.” The car shifted as Sam’s weight moved.

“I know.” And Sam had begged. It was coerced begging though. Begging born of rightful fear. And it had been fun. “In return, I tortured you. I ripped you apart and put you back together in every way I could, _because_ I could. Then, when the time came, I used your empathy against you.”

“Then you possessed my boyfriend and all but raped me. You didn’t care about consent then. What’s changed?” And Lucifer jolted, eyes flying open to see Sam standing in front of him, focus set firmly on him, a bitter smile on his face. “Is it because you’re human now?”

“That was a moment of weakness.” Lucifer grimaced, pressed back a bit away from the Hunter and focused on the hazel eyes that had been his for a very short span of time. “And frankly… I was jealous.”

“I prefer the honesty.” Sam stated decidedly and Lucifer’s gaze flicked over to the mark on his arm. “Can you stay honest?”

Lucifer didn’t like where this was going, but he could do that. After all, he had never lied to Sam in the past. The only thing that worried him was the context, the situation. They weren’t touching but Sam was close enough that a bit of movement would close the distance.

Why was he fighting it? Sam was right. Since when did he care about the morality of the situation? He hadn’t batted an eye when Sam had committed any of his murders. _Screw it_. If Sam wanted to take advantage of a situation he had an upperhand in, he would. It would honestly be easier and more enjoyable if he gave in. Or was that the lowered inhibitions from the pot speaking?

Oh well. “Yes.” There was a taunting edge to the word, a challenge from the word that had always meant a dark fate for the Hunter. It was funny how that worked.

“Tell me to move.” Sam ordered, took a step forward so that their knees were touching. It was disorienting- was this really happening? Was he really about to let the Hunter do this to him?

“Why?” Instead of fighting, he pushed up on the hood so he was sitting on it, parted his legs and licked his lips. “This is what you want, right?”

“Tell me what you want.” Sam took the challenge, stepped right up to him and pressed between his parted legs so that they were near eye-to-eye.

“Kiss me.” Without waiting for a response he dove in, wrapped his arms around the Hunter’s neck to crash their lips together. It was everything he damn well knew it would be and he couldn’t stop the groan from tearing past his lips as Sam’s hands came down to dig into his hips. His legs wound up around the Hunter’s hips giving Sam the freedom to let his hand travel under the hem of his shirt.

It was so much rougher than what he’d experienced posing as Castiel, two different reasons warring in his mind as to the cause. One, was Sam’s hatred for him. Two, was the Mark. Either way, it was on just the right side of brutal and he couldn’t help but love it. Returning the force with the same level it was received.

When they pulled apart Lucifer was breathing heavily, sharply as he pressed his forehead into Sam’s shoulder. The man’s hands came up, stroked through his hair, made him shiver at the sudden shift.

“This can’t go further.” Sam told him and he nodded, pulled away and looked back up the sky. It was darker now, sunlight mostly melted away. His body was rigid and littered with want and realization twisted in his gut. _Asshole_. “I’m going to find Gabriel.” Sam pried Lucifer off and backed away. Other than the well kissed look and the mess his hair had become Sam looked completely indifferent.

“Yeah, you do that.” Lucifer cleared his throat, shifted his shirt around and tried hard to forget what he _knew_ Sam would deny if ever addressed again.

For a moment he wondered how many times he could expect this to happen. Well… at least it was something to look forward to before the Cage. Or dread. Biting his cheek, he shifted, considered how long he had before Sam came back with Gabriel.

Suddenly, the Cage didn’t seem like such a horrible concept. He would have to talk to Gabriel… soon.

**Author's Note:**

> In my Twitter account [@IAmFayTheGay](https://twitter.com/iamfaythegay) you can follow for updates on all things to do with my writing and all that. It’s focused on that so you can find the information there. 
> 
> Also, I have been dabbling music edits for SPN which exist under [The Archangel of Life](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCnPTsdSg6xfJDFhEvzMJ5qA) on YouTube 
> 
> If you have ever heard of the Discord app then awesome, if you haven't, then you should get it. Technically it's directed at gamers but I created a community on it for SPN fans. The permanent invite is [HERE](https://discord.gg/5UnfnzU). Hope to see you there!


End file.
